


trusting your warmth

by moonrisn



Series: the hyena and the wolf [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Multi, Wolf Hybrid Bang Chan, lapslock, mentions of hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrisn/pseuds/moonrisn
Summary: somehow, chan made the idea of loving and being loved a little less scary for you.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: the hyena and the wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920085
Kudos: 14





	trusting your warmth

chan had been unusually quiet the whole time he was volunteering to be your crowned photography model for the day, occasionally humming a reply when you spoke and sometimes offering a quick ‘yes’ or 'no’ to any simple questions you asked when faint camera clicks didn’t quite fill the occasional silence. whenever you stopped to look through the photos you took, you’d ask if he was okay, at which he’d reply with a ‘yes’ or ‘i’m fine, (name)’. a small part of you didn’t believe him, as you weren’t really looking at him to confirm his replies.

so, when he went fully quiet as you adjusted and fussed over a differently arranged crown (the last one made with daisies and arbutus flowers), you stopped your work and put down your camera to spare him a glance and make sure he was really okay. you’d understand if he was lost in thought or simply daydreaming as you rambled to try and fill the store with the same amount of gentle noise it usually contained.

he was okay. even more than okay, if you were to ask (you didn’t have to).

for when you spared him a glance, you were met with a pair of soft brown eyes that looked back at you with so much adoration and warmth, your face immediately felt just as warm. normally, such an affectionate stare from chan wouldn’t have your face feeling so warm and heart racing so bad, as such a look was the norm for you. this time, however, it was different; in its intensity, its purpose, how it was different you weren’t sure, but it was different. and, perhaps, you think you know why.

“…why are you looking at me like that?” you asked chan as you were paused from your fussing over the crown made of gloxinia flowers placed atop his head, always careful of his ears of course. though the two of you were the only ones present in the vacant store (being trusted enough by your boss to do so), your voice to chan was like the rays of sunlight that would often shine in through the windows and onto the flowers; though hesitant, it was soft, pleasant, and warm.

“like what?” with dyed blonde ears tilted back and a smile that rivaled the once brightly shining sun outside, chan spoke with such a fondness that, for a moment, made you think that such a strong look and such a warm tone of affection should be for someone else. it wasn’t, for it all was for you and always would be.

the sudden gentleness and affection, normally subdued to a whisper of emotion, was now like a loud, bright shout that sent your heart racing and once calm train of thought askew. you couldn’t help in trying to shift your gaze elsewhere around the room, anywhere else other than chan’s so you could gather your thoughts.

“like…” it was to no avail, as chan’s gaze beckoned and held yours with a strange sort of firm gentleness, so it took a bit for you to find your voice again before you replied, your own grayish-black ears mirroring his. in doing so, it made the two of you look like a pair of love-struck puppies; the thought of which almost made you laugh a little. “…like you’re in love with me." 

there was a momentary pause before, slowly raising his hands, chan stopped and tilted his head as he waited for an 'okay’ from you, that being a small nod you gave him, before placing them on your sides; it was no surprise to chan as they seemed at home there, ever so gently pulling you towards him and fingers tapping a little as he thought. while gentle, each tap of his fingers was like a knock against the door that was your heart. chan hummed and considered your words, a pleasant sound in the silence that settled, before speaking, a warm smile wrapped around his words. ”…well, i am, if that’s alright. have been for a long while now, actually.“ the little add-on was mixed with a soft giggle that made you do the same in return.

ah, that’s why it was different. 

it took another little while before you replied, as the momentary rush of emotion made it difficult to find the rights words and convey what it was that you were really feeling. "it’s…it’s more than alright,” raising your own hands, your touch was gentle yet electrifying on chan’s skin as you cupped his face, his eyes closing in content at the contact. grazing one of your thumbs over the softness of his cheeks, you couldn’t help letting a small chuckle out as the gentle thumping sound of chan’s black tail against his stool happily filled the silence.

yeah, the two of you were a bunch of love-struck puppies. it was almost ironic, thinking back to how the thought of feeling such a level of affection for someone, then feeling the same given so eagerly back to you practically scared you in the past. it terrified you sometimes, the thought of trusting someone with your heart so willingly, knowing they could shatter it at anytime in an act of cruel mockery.

all that, yet here you are now. in the present, with chan’s hands resting at home on your sides, the presence of his fingers sending a pleasant feeling of warmth through your shirt and onto your skin. in the present, with your hands gently cradling chan’s face as if it was glass, your thumbs mapping the warm expanse of his cheeks and almost daring to feel the soft plush of his lips.

in the present, knowing you could trust chan with your heart and all the love that had come to grow for him just as he did with you and his own heart.

“and…and so am i with you.” you said, a smile on your face as you gently pressed your lips against chan’s forehead. it’d take a little more time, but you’d work up the courage to kissing his lips in time.

opening his eyes as you pulled away, he was still for but a few moments before his face lit up with such brightness, you couldn't help but smile wider in adoration. “that’s, that’s good! really good. i’m glad to hear that.” snaking his arms around your waist, you couldn’t help another giggle that bubbled up from your chest as chan pulled you in close for a hug and pressed his face into your abdomen. you quickly moved to pick up and move the flower crown that had been resting on his head to the nearby counter with the others, not wanting it crushed, before returning the hug and letting your blackish-brown tail join his in wagging happily (you forgot it could even wag that hard).

“…s-so am i.” with that, the two of spent a little more time embracing, feeling the warmth shared between your bodies fill your core and soothe your thoughts that jumbled from the rush of emotion. a little more time as you let the fear that resided in your core ever so slowly quiet itself down. a little more time as you felt the love chan had for you ease your heart into a state of trusted softness, a feeling you found yourself not minding as you closed your eyes. 

it wasn’t until you felt a quick buzz from your phone in your back pocket that brought you out of your sleepy state of happiness and back to your previous task. shifting a bit and checking your phone, you found the source of the buzz to be a text from your boss wondering how the photos were coming along. you sent her the few previews you had readily available on your phone before putting it back in your pocket and gently patting chan, rousing him too from his relaxed state.

“come on, let’s finish these up and go home, yeah?” you said, gently mussing up his hair and placing the flower crown back on his head. now that you think about it, it was fitting that the crown was made of daisies and arbutus flowers, the thought making you chuckle to yourself.

"yes, captain.” rubbing his eyes and giving you a sleepy smile, he held back a yawn as the two of you set back to work, chattering away and sharing laughter. this time, as you worked, a newfound yet familiar feeling seemed to lay a blanket of comfort over the both of you and filled the shop with a silent hum of content; a feeling of trust, of love.

and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say other than that i miss writing for this prompt/pair; this was prob the softest stuff i've written haha


End file.
